The Professor and God MisaRemOCGelus OneShot
by Otome Lawliet
Summary: This is a fanfic told from the perspective of my OC Professor Jinta,which leaves you hanging on a cliff-hanger I hope !I appreciate reviews greatly,and absoloutely detest UNFOUNDED flaming. If you thought it was dreadful, say so in a civilized matter!


Yes, I am aware of the fact that the shinigami mentioned at the end of the one-shot makes only a brief appearance in flashbacks in the Death Note series!

But please, try to put your mind to work; I know all you wonderful writers have more than fluff and gray matter up there! One plus one equals two, and a dead guy talking to a DEAD shinigami implies that… Perhaps the shinigami share our afterlife?!

I was just... I don't know, struck by a passing fancy? If I spelt his name wrong, please forgive me! I know the title is not quite Death Note appropriate… _

Anyhoo: This is the first official story on my NEW Fanfic account, my old one was .. and on that account I have a two-chapter story published called _Through the Firewall_. I wrote it about a year and half ago, so it's not SUPER good, but it's passable…

So without further ado, I present _The Professor and the Pixie_.

Yeah. So wonderfully dramatic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A delicate, pixie-like blonde girl lies on her bed. She is quite normal at first glance, well, aside from her idolized model status and hair color so uncommon for an Asian. When she glances up at the ceiling, where (if we observers had a physical form) I am, her eyes seem to flash over with a scarlet sheen, undermined by a golden haze. As she "glances" over me, I can feel chills, as the hair on the back of my neck rises up; a common "sixth sense" that warns animals when danger lurks, I might add.

"Rem," The girl who, as the back of her laptop proclaims in neon stickers, is Misa Amane, has spoken.

"Rem, where are you?" She half sings, half whispers this last addition. Is Rem an imaginary friend? With "Misa-Misa's" whimsical, gothic fairytale styled life, this seems almost plausible.

But as I relax, settling back to watch this innocent model, a teenage girl who is simply an interesting individual in a world of mundane lives, she pulls out a slim notebook.

The notebook is a thin, leather-clad object. Nothing is out of the ordinary, except for the cover. Nothing is out of the ordinary, but, those silver letters are completely unintelligible. Perhaps they're just a fad? Yes, probably a band name, or a made-up fancy. I suppose I was so close, wasn't I, to convincing myself that this was so?

But it was not meant to be. I suppose if you are in purgatory, a soul roaming the afterlife, then you do not make friends, nor are you allowed to simply be left to your own devices. We contemplate this, the tragic nothing that is the afterlife, and how torturous it is to watch our family and friends live on, never knowing we are watching.

Would my wife have remarried if she knew?

Would my son have killed himself if he knew?

Would it be any different if they had known?

Thinking about my lack of tangibility, and letting a dark cloud return over my head, depresses me without fail. But this time, that depression is lifted almost immediately, to be replaced by an ugly, jagged-edged fear. For whom do I seem gliding through the wall…?

It is Rem. The shinigami who revealed herself in my final breath. Who placed the Death Note in my hands only long enough for me to read my time and manner of death.

It is Rem. That damned hellion, why is she here? What connecti-

No.

Misa Amane is a Death Note holder.

Misa Amane is holding the Death Note I **died** holding.

Misa Amane is a killer.

I suppose most people (or rather, gossip obsessed **hags**) would say,

"Oh, well, I mean _really_!" "What would you expect?"

"Her parents being killed that way... Well, it's not exactly an innocent childhood."

"And those clothes she wears! I suppose as a model, they are acceptable at _some_ places, but to just walk around in them?"

I want to scream at them, _I didn't know, it's not possible! Misa is just a girl! Not a killer! _But would they believe me?Would they even hear me?

If I was alive, would it even matter? I was just a college professor. I was nothing special, not an amazing lecturer, and certainly not an inspiration. Professor Jinta, the 30-something comedian, who sat on his desk and had a traditional nuclear family. But there was one student, who inspired _me_. Light Yagami was his name, son of a police chief and housewife. His amazing grasp of philosophy and the theory of "God" amazed us all in debates. His argument that God was simply the most powerful being in existence at any given moment was astounding. _But then again, who else but a "God" would have the power to kill anyone, at any time? _That was my initial thought, and defending argument.

Now that I'm dead, and have met a shinigami, I see how foolish that was of me. With the application of our logic and requirement for the position of "God", the shinigami would be counted as a population of gods, beings who could see your time of death with a glance, as well as your name. And your true name, that was all that the Death Note required to kill you.

But perhaps you think this is boring, inconsequential, a meaningless ramble by an old or young man, depending on your age.

But then again, as a shinigami, you are immortal…

_Right, Gelus?_

-- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - --- -- - - - - - - - - - - --- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

_Yes, believe it or not: Gelus dies/is dead, yet the professor is COMPLETELY unaware that this is so… I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! Please review, if you could!_


End file.
